El pasado, en el pasado, ahora tu eres mi presente
by Dulce22
Summary: Y todo terminó, él la dejó por que quería concentrarse, ella dolída va de misión...encontrandose con...
1. Una nueva Sakura

**Aclaraciones:**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama (triste realidad =()

"_Lo de cursiva son pensamientos"_

"**Lo de negrita, Inner de Sakura"**

**Sin más ni menos deseo que este año sea de éxito, les dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

**LO DEL PASADO, EN EL PASADO; AHORO TU ERES MI PRESENTE**

**-Una nueva Sakura-**

_¿Por qué?, ¿acaso siempre tengo que tener mala suerte? No, esto no se trata de suerte, solo de la cruda realidad. La realidad es cruel ¿no lo crees?-_

**Si, demasiado cruel para ser exactas…**

_¿Y ahora, que tenemos que hacer?_

**No lo sé, no lo sé…**

-¡Sakura-chan!, es bueno haberte encontrado-decía un chico rubio abrazándola y sacándola de su plática mental

-Naruto, m-me estas a-asfixiando…-trataba de hablar su amiga

-Oh lo siento- soltó a la Haruno, dejándola respirar - pero es que no te he visto últimamente, ya sabes, las misiones y el teme no me ha querido decirme como has estado... ya lo conoces, es "tan comunicativo"-remarcó estas dos últimas palabras sarcásticamente.

La chica bajó la mirada, al recordar lo que el llamado teme acaba de hacer-supongo que no has venido solamente ha hablar conmigo, ¿o me equivocó?

-o es cierto- se rascó la nuca tratando de recordar algo-¡ha sí!, Tsunade-oba-chan, quiere verte-sonrío a la kunoichi, está trató de hacer lo mismo, pero su mirada solo pudo transmitir tristeza.

-¿te sucede algo Sakura-chan?-se acercó a la que consideraba su hermana-puedo notar que estas triste.-

-Naruto, Sasuke...-suspiró melancólicamente- Sasuke terminó conmigo- al fin estaba soltando la causa de lo que la traía tan mal- ¿Tan molesta soy?- bajó su mirada, sus jades comenzaron a derramar lagrimas de desamor.

-¿Tan estúpida soy?-río nostálgicamente-Creí que al fin podía ser digna para él, pero parece que he errado, ¡no soy más que una maldita molestia!- y lloró, lloró por vigésima vez en el día.

El kitsune la abrazó delicadamente y depositó un tierno beso en su frente-Sakura deja de decir tonterías, tú eres una increíble chica, Sasuke ha sido un baka en dejar a una muñeca como tú… no solo eres bella si no también eres maravillosa- le acarició la melena rosa con cariño

-Naruto tu lo dices porque me quieres…-soltó el abrazo de su amigo y comenzó a secar sus lagrimas-no importa… te veo después- se encaminó a la gran torre.

Uzumaki suspiró, no quería meterse en asuntos de pareja… _-pero que rayos….-_pensó y "asimiló" que esa pareja eran nada más y nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, sus amigos de la infancia, su casi hermanos, esperen ¿casi?, ¡no! Eran sus hermanos, al demonio con eso de que la sangre y los genes para ser "brothers", los hermanos son los que se apoyan en las malas y en las buenas ¿cierto? Y pues ahí estaba él asimilando que era lo que haría para que sus hermanos se reconcilien o al menos que resuelvan sus conflictos y vuelvan a llevarse, ¿eso se podía?, ni él mismo sabía la respuesta.

-bah, no puedo pensar con la panza vacía-frotó su estomago-¡ya sé, Iré a comer Ramen!- y así el hiperactivo rubio se encaminó gustoso a Ichiraku.

-_Realmente no se qué hacer-_caminaba con paso lento,

**Dejar de decir estupideces es una buena opción**

_-No estoy para tus bromitas-_

**No son bromas, esto es así; Sasuke nos dejó, ¿y qué?, ¿acaso no tienes una condenada vida que seguir?**

**-**_Debería de dejar de ver tantas novelas¬¬… esto no es fácil…Sasuke es el amor de mi vida-_

** ¿Y eso quién lo asegura? Déjate de hacerte la víctima, hay un mundo que NO gira alrededor de nosotras, la lastima y la depresión no te traen nada… absolutamente nada. No porque te hagas la dolida Sasuke regresará con nosotras…**

_-y-yo…-_

**Sabes que tengo razón… **

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por la voz de Shizune, la asistente de la Godaime-Sakura, Tsunade-sama te está esperando-la ojijade se encaminó hasta la oficina de la ojimiel, tocó un par de veces la puerta y desde dentro se oyó un "adelante".

-¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?- entró a aquella habitación y pudo distinguir a su maestra en su escritorio atendiendo un par de documentos, se sentó en unos de los muebles que estaban en frente de aquel escritorio lleno de papeles.

-Sakura, tengo una misión especial para ti- La sannin seguía posando su mirada en los documentos, prosiguió- Suna a pedido apoyo en el ámbito medico, el Kazekage está muy enfermo y al parecer piden que alguien de Konoha vaya a cuidarlo y a tratar su caso y quien mejor que tú.-miró a su pupila, esta mostraba señales de aflicción-Sakura, ¿Sucede algo?- La pelirrosa bajo la mirada, suspiró- No pasa nada , Tsunade-sama… ¿Cuándo tengo que partir?-

-Es Sasuke ¿verdad?, ¿qué paso esta vez?-pasó su mano entre su cabellera rubia.

-N-no ha pasado n-nada-alzó la vista, sabía que si no actuaba tendría que explicar a su sensei lo que había pasado, y la verdad no tenía ganas de dar explicaciones y menos si Sasuke era el tema-¿Cuándo tengo que partir?-

Tsunade rió-Niña, ¿te quieres burlar de mi?, se que tienes algo y por lo visto la causa es Uchiha Sasuke.

-y-yo...e-él…n-nosotros…-suspiró por enésima vez en el día- el terminó conmigo…según él no quería distraerse y dijo que sería mejor acabar con lo nuestro…-

Hubo silencio por un par de segundos que a Sakura se le hicieron eternos, cuando iba hablar Tsunade le dijo: - Se que te has de sentir triste, desolada tal vez impotente-su mirada transmitía un calor maternal-pero debes superarlo, tal vez es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero creo que…como decirlo… debe aparecer una nueva Sakura Haruno. Demuéstrate que puedes superarte y que él es el equivocado…veras que lo que se fue sin ser echado, regresa sin ser llamado- le mostró una sonrisa y retomo el tema de la misión-por cierto partes dentro de 1 hora así que será mejor que te alistes, un par de ANBUS te escoltaran hasta Suna.-

La chica se levantó y antes de salir de la oficina dijo:- Tsunade-sama…gracias-salió rumbo a su hogar a preparar su equipaje.

Sakura vivía sola debido a que sus padres murieron en una misión, y aunque la chica tenía 17 años, sentía la ausencia de ellos, eso la ojimiel lo tenía muy en claro, y cada vez que podía-o cuando presentía que la flor de cerezo se sentía mal- le daba consejos o la apapachaba. La quería tanto como a la hija que nunca tuvo.

**Tsunade-sama tiene razón…**

-_no estoy diciendo lo contrario…sólo que…no sé… Sasuke es mi vida_

**A partir de hoy deja de ser tu vida, deja florecer a una nueva Sakura…eso te ayudará mucho**

_-no entiendo, soy fuerte mi nivel como shinobi a crecido en estos últimos años, no sé es lo que pudo haber fallado para que Sasuke-kun me dejara…tal vez..._

**¡Tal vez ni qué carajo! Sabes lo que pasa es que TU mundo solo era Sasuke… y en eso mi querida amiga estas equivocada… **

_-por si no recuerdas yo, mi querida amiga, ¡soy tu!..._

**Aunque yo tengo más agallas que tú mi querida amiga… sabes creo que esta misión será buena para empezar a olvidar a Uchiha…**

_-Tienes razón, ahora lo que importa es la misión-_

Sakura por fin había llegado a la entrada de la villa, esa platica con su "yo interno" hizo que el tiempo se le fuera volando… en la puerta dos ANBus la estaban esperando

-Sakura-san debemos partir-dijo un ANBu

-hai…-

_-Ahora, a seguir adelante y a ser surgir una nueva Sakura Haruno_

**Asi se habla…**

Y así partieron rumbo a Suna…

Bueno este es el primer capítulo de este fic. Saben la idea comenzó con la canción Mientes de Camila… espero que haya sido de su agrado. Si tienen algún comentario, sugerencia, amenaza, pueden dejar sus review's…

Me despido con un beso…

* * *

**DuLzee22**


	2. Una sorpresa y el Kazekage

**Aclaraciones:**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama (triste realidad =()

"_Lo de cursiva son pensamientos"_

"**Lo de negrita, Inner de Sakura"**

**Sin más ni menos deseo les dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 2:

**Una gran sorpresa y el Kazekage**

Por: DuLzee22

Después de tres largos días llegaron a Sunagakure, un lugar bastante ¿arenoso?

-_hace calor-_

**-Y que esperabas, ¿un congelador con muchos pingüinos?.¬¬**

A la entrada de la aldea los esperaba una chica rubia.

Sakura ya la conocía, aunque no dudaba de que se presentara… bah, el protocolo de aldeas…

- Mi nombre es Sabaku No Temari y como embajadora de Suna les doy la bienvenida-le extendió la mano a la dueña de los jades-Gusto en verla Sakura-san-esta última sonrió como respuesta

-Lo mismo digo Temari-san-correspondió, luego volvió su mirada a el par de ANBus que no se habían inmutado en ningún momento-supongo que ustedes son el remplazo de Uzumaki y Uchiha-bufó divertida al recordar a el chico kyubi, como olvidarlo, era un idiota pero aun así era el chico que había cambiado la perspectiva de su hermano menor y ahora Kazekage, de nuevo bufó pero con cara de fastidio al recordar a Sasuke, y la verdad es que no tenía un buen recuerdo de él, y como no si era un traidor, que había regresado a Konoha con ¿arrepentimiento?, quien sabe, sabía que había cumplido con su cometido, matar a Uchiha Itachi, noticia que voló por todo el mundo ninja, sabía que mantenía relación con la pelirrosa ya que esa fue otra 'gran' noticia y como no quien se imaginaba a Uchiha Sasuke enamorado, bah y eso que le importaba no era su vida, aunque no sabía cómo lo soportaba por lo que le habían dicho no era muy sociable por así decirlo , la kunoichi de la hoja interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Perdón, ha dicho Uzumaki y Uchiha?-rió- creó que se equivoca Temari-san, Tsunade-sama sólo me ha enviado para estar al cuidado de el Kazekage, y a 2 ANBus de escolta.- miró a los shinobis que la acompañaron, y es que en el transcurso del viaje, se comportaron muy raros, uno actuaba algo estúpido y otro demasiado callado, llegó a pensar que lo de Sasuke le afectaba y la mantenía paranoica, pero es que algo le decía que esos dos parecían Naruto y Sasuke… esperen no será que…negó con la cabeza, Tsunade no podía ser tan malvada como para enviar a ese par a la misma misión que ella, ¿verdad?

Tan metida estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando los ANBus se habían quitado las mascaras

-¡¡SORPRESA SAKURA-CHAAAAAN!!-grito un rubio mientras la alzaba por los aires y la giraba

Quedó anonada al ver a su hiperactivo amigo…esperen, el ANBu que actuaba como estúpido era… ¿Naruto?...entonces quería decir que el otro ANBu callado y serio era...

_-no puede ser-_

**-Esa vieja es una maldita…-**

No supo nada, ni siquiera de la cara que traía al pensar en el azabachado hasta que escucho su voz…

-Dobe baja a Sakura, recuerda que estamos de misión…no para tus estúpidas sorpresas- cruzó los brazos y entrecerró los ojos al ver que la Haruno no decía nada…

-Vamos teme, no te alegra que después de tanto estemos de misión los tres, ¡¡como los viejos tiempos ttebayo!!-

-¡¡Naruto!! Bájame de una puta vez, antes de que te de una paliza-el rubio hizo caso, no quería que su amiga le repitiera una de aquellas temidas golpizas

-ya, ya Sakura-chan, ¿no te alegras de verme?-le guiñó un ojo, a la pelirrosa se le marcó una vena en la sien y traía una cara muy… ¿sádica?...tragó con brusquedad al pensar en esa idea…

-Naruto...-alrededor de Sakura se podía observar una aura maligna-¿por qué coños no me dijiste que vendrían a Suna?-se acercaba lentamente hasta su víctima

-S-Sakura-Chan…-retrocedió nervioso ante la mirada de su amiga-creímos que te gustaría la idea…Tsunade-oba-chan insistió-

-Tsunade acepto porque tú la sobornaste con un par de botellas de sake-habló el Uchiha

** -Hazlo mierda-**

_-Por supuesto-_

-Disculpen, no quiero interrumpir su emotivo encuentro, pero realmente Gaara está muy mal-dijo la rubia que se había quedado al margen de aquella escena.

-Lo lamentamos, Temari-san-guardó la compostura antes de darle una buena lección al baka de su amigo-digame a donde tengo que atender al Kazekage- camino hasta un lado de la rubia para esperar que la encaminara hasta su destino.

-Gaara es algo testarudo-la de la arena comenzó a caminar, los shinobis de la hoja la seguían-no quiso ir al hospital y aunque los mejores doctores hayan ido a atenderlo, no se alivia-atravesaban puestos ambulantes y Temari saludaba a una que otra persona-creí que una buena idea es pedir ayuda a Konoha y enviaran a un buen ninja medico-sonrió- y al parecer ha venido la mejor-

-Gracias… pero la mejor es Tsunade-sama-caminaba algo nerviosa ante la mirada atenta que el ojinegro le enviaba, porque claro que percibía que la miraba, desde que Naruto le dio aquella "sorpresita" le quedaba viendo, no sabía el motivo, sólo sentía su mirada penetrante.

Temari rió ante su comentario-Vamos Sakura-san, la Hokage no puede venir y dejar su puesto sólo por Gaara… aparte ha enviado a su alumna… hasta mucho hizo-

Al fin llegaron a una mansión de tres pisos… era algo rustica, pero muy elegante.

-Pasen- hizo ademán para que entraran a su 'humilde' casa

Los shinobis asintieron y entraron a la casa, era muy amplia, Temari soltó algún síganme y se dirigió a un pasillo, se podía observar 3 puertas una hasta el fondo, otra ha su costado derecho y la última a su costado izquierdo, antes de las puertas había un corredor que conducía a unas escaleras, el segundo piso.

Temari paró en la puerta que estaba al fondo y la abrió entro y dejó entrar a los ninjas.

-Este es su habitación-Miró a Naruto y a Sasuke-descansen, por ahora su ayuda no será necesaria-dirigió su vista a la pelirrosa que se había quedado algo callada y con una mirada a la nada-Sakura… tu habitación será en la segunda planta, para que estés cerca de Gaara, ya sabes par su cuidado y esas cosas-

-¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!-grito Naruto-¡¡PERO SAKURA-CHAN…-Sakura le dio un golpe a Naruto-Cállate baka y agradece que dormirás en una habitación decente-recordó como era el departamento de su amigo, solo pensar en ello le había puesto la piel de gallina, hizo una gesto de desagrado.

-Sakura-chan eres muy cruel-bajó la cabezo desilusionado

Sasuke bufó ante la idea de que la pelirrosa tenga que compartir habitación con el pelirrojo, y es que algo dentro de él le quemaba el pecho, como la vez en que Naruto besó a Sakura enfrente de él y aunque la pelirrosa le dio un buen golpe le quedó un mal sabor, o cuando Sai la había invitado a comer, ¿celos?, ¡qué va, un Uchiha no se rebaja ante eso!

Alejó aquel pensamiento y observó como su ex salía de la habitación no sin antes mirarlo de reojo y bajar su cabeza con cierta tristeza.

_-¿Y así quieres que lo olvide? ¡oh vaya no podía tener tan mala suerte!-_

**-Ni que lo digas, pero vamos no te puedes dar por vencida, demostrémosle, ¡que podemos vivir sin él!**

Rió para sus adentros con cierta nostalgia, y salió de sus pensamientos al ver que ya se encontraban enfrente de una habitación del segundo piso, Temari entró primero, segundos más tarde Sakura la imitó, sus pasos eran lentos, sus ojos recorrieron cada rincón de la habitación, era muy espaciosa y muy elegante, un gran ropero a un lado de otra puerta, cerca un espejo grande de cuerpo completo, contiguo una pared que dividía la habitación con una pequeña abertura en forma de cuadrado que deja ver un escritorio y un sillón, algunos cuadros de paisajes como el de aquella aldea, una ventana que tal vez daba a un balcón, otra puerta, y a lado una cama, observó como en ella había una persona entre sabanas, al parecer dormía, ella se acercó silenciosamente y pudo ver que aquel chico inhalaba y exhalaba pasivamente estaba muy pálido, se agacho hasta la altura de quedar frente a su cara; acaricio una de las mejillas pálidas y calientes, al parecer tenía fiebre, lo siguió admirando y su mano recorrió hasta su rojiza cabellera, era suave, no quitaba su vista de él hasta que…

-Lindo cuando duerme, ¿no crees?-estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta que al parecer era el baño, sonreía al mirar aquella escena y es que al ver que Sakura tardaba en pasar al cuarto decidió llenar la jarra que hidrataba al enfermo y cuando salió se encontró a cierta pelirrosa en tan comprometedora situación, dejó la jarra ya con agua en el buró que estaba a un lado de la cama y se situó a un lado de la que admiraba a Gaara-¿Y cómo lo ves, crees que se recupere pronto? Gaara es muy necio y de seguro pronto querrá volver a su oficina-cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño-¿crees que tanto trabajo lo tiene así?...Porque si es ese el caso yo misma voy a matar a los malditos viejos de consejo…-

Sakura aun estaba en shock y sentía arder sus mejillas, rió ante el comentario de la rubia-Te-Temari-san, y-yo...estaba…-

-No te preocupes, nadie sabrá esto, será nuestro secreto…con una condición…deja de llamarme con tanta formalidad ¿sí?, me hace sentir vieja-se rascó la cabeza ante su comentario

-Está bien Temari-sonrió-entonces sin formalidades por parte tuya también

-Claro, Sakura-sonrió-bueno tu cuarto esta a un lado, porque no descansas-observó a su hermano- Gaara a un duerme, a demás han viajado desde Konoha…debes estar cansada…-

-Gracias-ambas salieron de la habitación para dejar a un chico que parecía que dormía…

Gaara abrió los ojos y sonrió ante lo que acaba de presenciar… la verdad se sentía raro, divertido…

-Esto va a ser interesante-cerró los ojos y con una leve sonrisa de medio.

Hola lectoras y lectores que siguen esta historia… espero y este capítulo les haya gustado… pues disculpen la tardanza pero he estado algo ocupada… prometo actualizar lo antes posible…

Bueno quiero agradecer a los que dejan sus review's… me motivan a seguirlo… pues poco a poco…jeje ok sugerencias, dudas, aclaraciones, amenazas 'XD en reviews!!

Saludos!!


	3. Antibioticos

**Aclaraciones:**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama (triste realidad =()

"_Lo de cursiva son pensamientos"_

"**Lo de negrita, Inner de Sakura"**

**Sin más ni menos deseo les dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 3

Antibióticos

Por: DuLzee22

Estaba acostada sobre la cama de aquella linda habitación, todavía se sentía nerviosa por aquella acción, no sabía el porqué de lo que había hecho, pero no se arrepentía…no del todo.

-_¡¡Por Kami-sama!! ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando? De seguro Temari creerá que soy una…_

**-¡¡Al diablo con lo que ella piense!! No me digas que Gaara-kun no es hermoso...Oh lo siento… ¡¡Quise decir que se cae de bueno!!**

_-Podrías dejar de decir estupideces-_

**-Oh que… yo sólo digo la verdad… no me digas que no porque casi casi se te caía la baba cuando lo viste dormir-**

_-Bueno… es bonito…-_

**-¡¡JAJA!!... ¿Sólo bonito?-**

No pudo decirle todo su repertorio de groserías porque alguien tocaba la puerta, bufó resignada y de mala gana se levantó de un brinco para abrir la puerta.

Se asombró al ver quién era.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres?- dijo mientras aquel individuo se adentraba al dormitorio-¿acaso estás sordo?-

-hmmp, sólo vine a que hablemos…-

Sasuke se cruzó de brazos y se recargo a la pared mientras observaba como la pelirrosa abría los ojos de la impresión ante lo que había dicho, rió para sus adentros-¿Acaso te comió la lengua el gato? Sa-ku-ra-

La chica se hizo la desentendida- ¿Y de qué diablos quieres hablar, es sobre la misión?-

**-No te hagas mensa, tu sabes a lo que se refiere-**

-Sakura creo que sabes a que me refiero, es sobre nosotros…- se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la pelirrosa-creo que fue un error de mi parte haberte dicho lo que te dije-posó una de sus manos en su mejilla, y fue acercándose poco a poco hasta sentir el aliento de la chica-podemos intentarlo de nuevo…-

-**Está jugando contigo…otra vez, ¿vas a dejar que ese imbécil se salga con la suya?-**

La chica se sobresaltó y se alejó bruscamente del moreno-Disculpa pero tú fuiste el que decidió que esto acabara… ¿o no Sasuke-kun?-Lo encaró con una mirada que él chico desconocía-No puedes botarme un día y querer regresar conmigo al otro…no soy un juguete…así que te pido que salgas de la habitación y no me busques a menos que se trate de la misión-abrió la puerta y se hizo a un lado para que el Uchiha saliera.

-Sakura…tranquilízate y escúchame…-hizo un gesto de irritación ante el comportamiento de la chica.

-¡¡No quiero oírte!! ¡¡Ahora largo!!-gritó desesperada y dolida

- No me voy hasta que me escuches-agarró bruscamente la muñeca de la joven y la levanto para empujarla hacia la cama…él no quería usar la fuerza pero es que la pelirrosa lo sacaba de sus casillas, inhaló y exhaló profundamente como le había dicho su amigo Naruto y antes que pudiera articular una palabra alguien interrumpió.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo alguien desde el la puerta

La Haruno se sobresaltó ante la presencia de aquella persona y se levantó ágilmente de la cama-Gomen, Kazekage-sama...-hizo reverencia hacia el pelirrojo-Sasuke ya se iba-miró al Uchiha que sólo miraba amenazante al chico para después salir de la alcoba.

Sakura suspiró estaba dolida y harta de que Sasuke jugara con sus sentimientos y es que no era la primera vez que lloraba por él, de hecho ella ya se imaginaba que algo así pasaría si el Uchiha seguía interponiendo su orgullo en la relación, ella no quería admitirlo pero era ÉL el del problema, siempre que ella lo quería apapachar él la rechazaba.

-Veo que tienes problemas con Uchiha…-la voz de Gaara las saco de sus pensamientos-no pensé que realmente regresaría a Konoha.-Sus ojos se posaban en el sol que amenazaba con ocultarse.

Es cierto había olvidado que el Kazekage estaba en su habitación, al recordar el evento donde Temari la había pillado se sonrojo cosa que disimuló al voltear la cara-Kazekage-sama usted debería estar en cama-se acercó para ayudarlo, pero al momento que hizo contacto con él pudo notar que el chico ardía en calentura-¡¡Por Kami, Esta ardiendo en fiebre!! –acercó una silla y le ayudó a sentarse

-¿Quieres hacerme el favor de no gritar? Tengo una maldita jaqueca-posó una mano en la cabeza por el dolor que sentía.

-Voy a darle unos antibióticos para aliviar el dolor-se dirigió hasta su mochila y sacó un par de cajitas, desenvolvió una pastilla y se la dio al Kage, el cual la miró con una ceja levantada-¿Tú piensas que yo tomare eso?-

-No veo el por qué de no hacerlo, si está muy enfermo-cruzó los brazos y observar lo que haría el de los ojos aguamarina

Gaara se levantó con mucho trabajo…debía admitir que estaba débil, pero nada ni nadie haría que se tomara esa maldita pastilla... o así pensaba él.

-Odio las pastillas…- sonrió de medio lado- y nada ni nadie me obligará a tomarlas-y desapareció en una ráfaga de arena dejando a la pelirrosa algo molesta

_-Y este que se cree-_

**-Pues déjame ver…ummm… el Kazekage…-**

Salió de la habitación para dirigirse a la de al lado…no estaba; bufó con irritación… ¿acaso tendría que lidiar con que Gaara no quiera recuperarse por que odia los antibióticos?

Cuando bajo no encontraba a nadie ni siquiera a sus dos compañeros shinobis

_-Demonios, donde podrá estar-_

Realmente se sentía nefasta, tendría que buscarlo y estaba tan cansada que no deseaba hacerlo

-Qué más da-hizo algunas posiciones de manos-¡¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!!- Sakuras se dejaron ver-Rastreen su chakra, y vayamos tras de él -dijo una de ellas.

* * *

Entro a la casa estaba muy silenciosa, lo último que recordaba es que Kankuro había dicho que regresaría tarde, rió, el muy miserable tendría que hacer el trabajo de su hermano menor.

**FLASHBACK**

Entro con sigiló hasta la oficina que era de Gaara, o lo que quedaba de oficina… aquel sitio estaba hecho un ¿desastre?...esa palabra se quedaba corta con los que sus ojos veían, hojas por aquí, papeles por allá, uno que otro documento bañado de café y algunas tazas que se encontraban sobre el escritorio, entre tanto basurero pudo divisar a el causante de tanto desorden bufó con disgusto.

-Demonios Kankuro, si Gaara viera su oficina ya estuvieras bien muerto-se cruzó de brazos-¿Mira todo este chiquero?-Con su mirada señaló todo el caos que había ahí-Antes de que te vayas limpias esto, o si no yo misma te mataré-

El chico suspiró cansado para luego mandarle una mirada suplicante a su hermana-Vamos Temari…no seas tan mala y ayúdame-juntó sus manos en señal de suplica-por favor te lo ruego, este trabajo es muy pesado-frunció el ceño- en realidad no sé como Gaara sobrevive a todo esto-

-Está bien, yo limpiaré- dijo la rubia y comenzó a recoger los papeles que estaban en el piso cuando lo hizo algo cayó al suelo, cuando lo levantó y pudo divisar que era, le dio un tic en su ojo derecho.-Kankuro pero qué demonios es esto-gruño y alzó un sostén de color negro-¿Así es como trabajas, maldito hentai?

-Te-Temari puedo explicarlo-tembló al ver como su hermana caminaba hecha una furia hacia él.

-Esto te va a costar muy caro- hizo una sonrisa algo endemoniada y tronó sus dedos con brusquedad-¿Sabes que es lo que les pasa a los chicos que se portan mal?

-¿Santa Claus no les trae regalos?-

La chica negó con la cabeza-No Kankuro, les pasa cosas mucho peores.-

Y Sabaku No Kankuro sabía perfectamente de lo que hablaba su hermana mayor, no era la primera vez en la que se metía en un lío como ese y realmente no salía del todo bien…mejor dicho no salía nada bien cuando Temari era la que se encontraba con cositas como esas sabiendo que él era el causante de eso. Tragó con brusquedad al pensar en lo que la rubia le haría.

**FIN DE FLASHBACK**

Estaba exhausta de la paliza que le había proporcionado a su pervertido hermano y además tener que limpiar la oficina, subió las escaleras para ver cómo estaba el pelirrojo, no lo encontró en su habitación, luego se dirigió al dormitorio contiguo y no encontró nada.

-Demonios, Gaara volvió a escapar-llevó una de sus manos a su cara en manera de frustración, y es que lidiar con el pervertido de Kankuro y el rebelde de Gaara si que era agotador-Necesito unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones-y si que las necesitaba pero antes tenía que ocuparse de su enfermo hermano.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y pudo divisar una melena rosa-¡¡Sakura!!-la susodicha volteó hacia donde la llamaban se dirigió hasta donde estaba Temari-Buenas noches Temari, ha surgido un pequeño problema-

-Sí, Gaara volvió a escapar-

La pelirrosa abrió los ojos de la impresión-¿Cómo? ¿No es la primera vez…?-la rubia negó con la cabeza-Escucha Sakura, Gaara odia los antibióticos y sin duda a huido por que se niega a ingerirlos… cuando Gaara era pequeño lo obligaban a que se los tomase para drogarlo y manipularlo a su antojo…-bajó su mirada al recordar como su padre hacia que su hermano ingiriese esos fármacos… ella lo único que podía hacer es estar al lado de su hermano, sabía que no era mucho pero por lo menos no dejaba que le hiriesen.

Suspiro con deje de tristeza-Escucha él aun los odia por ese mal recuerdo…no tiene mucha confianza a los médicos y mucho menos a los que son de aquí, es por eso que pedimos ayuda a Konoha para ver si aunque sea seguía las indicaciones de ustedes, pero sigue como siempre.-

-No te preocupes Temari, yo haré lo que pueda para aliviar al Kazekage-sonrió para relajar a la ninja de Suna-aunque tenga que buscarlo por todo el desierto, lo encontrare-

-Gracias Sakura-

Ambas salieron de la casa para así buscar al chico.

* * *

Un pelirrojo estaba sentado sobre una gran torre, al parecer parecía relajado ya que mantenía una mirada pasiva.

-Pero qué demonios…-alcanzó a decir cuando sintió una punzada en la cabeza y cayó desmallado a los pies de cierta ninja.

-Te encontré-Sonrió triunfadora ante el pelirrojo que yacía durmiendo serenamente.

* * *

Hola queridos lectores (Hombres y mujeres) espero y les haya gustado este capítulo… ¿cómo ven a Gaara?

Jeje pues bueno ya saben comentarios, sugerencia, amenazas…dejen review…

Saludos y agradecimientos a:

Karina Natsumi

Dulce-chan

Xellas Metallium

Sakura Haruno

Darys

¡¡Nos leemos en la próxima!!


	4. Confíanza

**Aclaraciones:**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama (triste realidad =()

"_Lo de cursiva son pensamientos"_

"**Lo de negrita, Inner de Sakura"**

**Sin más ni menos deseo les dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

Capitulo 4

** Confianza**

Por: DuLzee22

Abrió lentamente los ojos y pudo divisar que se encontraba en su habitación, de pronto recordó que alguien le había golpeado y después ¡nada! Quiso levantarse pero sintió un peso encima de su brazo, abrió los ojos de la impresión al ver a cierta kunoichi dormida, sonrió ante aquello.

-Haruno-san-movió con cuidado a la pelirrosa para que se levantará-Haruno-san-volvió a llamarla, la chica poco a poco abría sus jades.

Sakura sintió un poco de vergüenza al ver que estaba casi encima del pelirrojo, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo.-L-lo siento Kazekage-sama-se incorporó rápidamente-¿Cómo se siente?-

-Creo que mejor-respondió algo serio-No voy a tomar nada, así que te puedes retirar-

Bufó, sabía que le costaría trabajo atender al chico y más si este se negaba a ingerir los medicamentos.-Disculpe pero si no toma las medicinas será más difícil que se recupere-

El chico la fulminó con la mirada-¿Acaso no entiendes que no las tomare?-estaba enojado, muy enojado-¿Lárgate! no quiero que me molesten-

La medic-nin entristeció cuando le dijo eso, no sabía porque pero le dolía que le dijeran que molestaba, se sentía como una gran y estúpida molestia.

-Está bien Kazekage-sama-trató de que su voz no se quebrara-No puedo obligarlo a nada, estaré en mi habitación si me necesita- se retiró hacia su habitación.

**-Tranquila, es difícil confiar después de que te dañen… tenle paciencia.**

_-Lo sé…_

Al entrar pudo ver que cierto rubio estaba acostado en su cama.

-¿Se puede saber dónde demonios estaban ayer por la noche? Necesitaba que me ayudaran en algo-habló irritada.

-Gomen, Sakura-chan, pero queríamos recorrer la aldea para ver si aquí también vendían ramen…además Temari nos dijo que no nos necesitarían-se defendió el chico kyuubi.

-Está bien Naruto-suspiró, estaba demasiado cansada debido a que tuvo que velar el sueño del pelirrojo y cuidar que no se escapara de nuevo y aunque después cayó en los brazos de morfeo no había pasado bien la noche-estoy cansada, ¿podrías ver que el Kazekage se encuentre bien?

-¡¡POR SUPUESTO, DATTEBAYO!!-gritó emocionado el chico y antes de que hablará, Sakura dijo:-Es la habitación de al lado-Sabía que su amigo no sabía donde quedaba la habitación de Gaara, a veces tendía a ser muy precipitado-

-Je, je, je, Gracias Sakura-chan- salió para ir al cuarto de al lado.

* * *

Entró sin tocar la puerta, y es que tenía ganas de platicar con su amigo, al cual no lo veía desde hace mucho.

-Gaara…es un gusto volver a verte pedazo de animal-habló animadamente el rubio.

Gaara solo alcanzó a decir un idiota y abrazó al kitsune en forma de saludo-Igualmente Naruto-

Naruto nunca lo trataba como el Kazekage, sabía que podía contar con él, era como él, y aunque realmente era un idiota lo estimaba demasiado.

-¿Y que te trae por aquí?-Se sentaron en la cama para comenzar a charlar.

-Pues ando de misión… voy a cuidar del Kazekage-soltó una carcajada-De verdad estas muy demacrado… ¿qué rayos es lo que tienes?-

Bufó irritado, ¿realmente se veía muy mal?-Los médicos dicen que anemia-

-¿Y eso con que se come?-Uzumaki puso una cara de ignorancia, ante lo cual el pelirrojo posó una de sus manos en su rostro, ¿de verdad Naruto era idiota o se hacía?-No importa-

-Gaara y no te han tratado, digo al menos Sakura-chan no te ha dado algún medicamento o que se yo, algo para que se te quite eso de mamomia o es Naromia?-posó su dedo en su barbilla para pensar cual era esa dicha enfermedad, la tenía en la punta de la lengua.

-Anemia, es Anemia Naruto…además no confío en esas pastillas…no confío en…-Naruto no lo dejó continuar ya que soltó una carcajada.

-¿¿¡¡ESTAS LOCO!!?? ¿Acaso dudas que Sakura-chan te pueda hacer algún daño o que no te pueda curar?...realmente estas demente-

-No dudo en que es una excelente ninja médico es sólo que no puedo confiar en ella-

-Sé que es difícil confiar en alguien y más si es alguien que pues apenas conoces-habló serio-pero Sakura-chan es una grandiosa mujer, si la conocieras un poco más me entenderías-sonrío de oreja a oreja estaba orgulloso de ser el mejor amiga de la chica, realmente era genial y extraordinario compartir muchas cosas con su hermana.

- ¿Cómo puedes confiar en las personas? ¿No tienes miedo a que te traicionen?-

Ante aquellas preguntas el chico meditó antes de hablar, y si que era verdad, pero sabía que sus amigos no eran así, o al menos no Sakura.

-La confianza se gana; ellos me lo han demostrado, han estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, me han brindado una sonrisa cuando tengo un mal día, me han aceptado tal y como soy y me han salvado el trasero muchas veces-rió ante lo último- ¿A que le tienes miedo Gaara?

-No lo sé- Sabía que el rubio era un bobo pero lo sorprendía cuando hablaban decentemente.

-Vamos Gaara, eres el Kazekage, toda Suna confía en ti… ¿Por qué no has de confiar en ellos?-

Esa pregunta era la que se hacía ¿Por qué no podía confiar en ellos?... Al menos no todos son iguales pensó.

Suspiró Naruto tenía razón, si la aldea confiaba en él, ¿Por qué él no confiar en la aldea? Tal vez en su infancia no conocía el significado de aquel sentimiento pero cuando conoció al Uzumaki su vida dio un giro de 360°, un cambio muy repentino ¿no?, el se propuso que la aldea lo reconociera y que… por así decirlo que confiaran en él; y su meta fue alcanzada.

-Gracias, Naruto… creo que tienes razón-dijo mostrándole una leve sonrisa.

-¡¡Claro que tengo razón, si el que te está hablando es el futuro Hokage!!-

-Tú nunca cambias…te veo después-y desapareció en un remolino de arena.

Sonrió, realmente ver a Gaara le hacía superarse más… un extraño ruido provino de su estomago.

-Tal vez Temari-chan tenga Ramen en la cocina-se fue de la habitación para ir a buscar algo de comida.

* * *

Sus cabellos bailaban por el danzar del viento, ese lugar sí que era tranquilo… ¿en donde se encontraba? Pues en el lugar donde había encontrado a Gaara cuando escapó de la casa, y es que por más que trató de dormir un rato no podía…Sasuke y cierto pelirrojo estaban en sus pensamientos…negó con la cabeza… ha Uchiha lo tenía que olvidar…y pues a Gaara, era el Kazekage…¿Qué podría haber entre ellos dos?

-_Vaya, creo que estar sola me hace pensar estupideces–_

_**-Pero si no estás sola…me tienes a mí ^^!**_

_**-**__Tú no cuentas…_

**-Hieres mis sentimientos…sabes creo que deberías pensar cómo demonios le vamos hacer para conquistar a Gaara-kun ^^**

Rió por ese comentario-_Tú sí que estás loca-_

**-Recuerda que yo soy tú…así que loca estamos las dos-**

-_Bah… todavía no sé cómo Sasuke se atrevió a pensar en que regresaríamos… no sé qué hacer ¿y si realmente está arrepentido?-_

_-_**Mujer abre los ojos… lo mismo dijiste cuando te dejo plantada en pleno cumpleaños… no supiste nada de él hasta que Naruto lo tuvo que ir a buscar… y salió con una de sus estúpidas escusas… "estaba de misión"…aja eso que se lo crea su abuela-**

_-Su abuela está muerta por si no te acuerdas-_

**-¡Al diablo con eso! ¿Quieres qué te vea la cara de tonta otra vez?**

_-Creo que tienes razón… lo mejor es que cada quien que siga con su camino…ahora lo que importa es el Kazekage-_

**-¡Hey, así se habla, ahora cuéntame cual es el plan?**

_**-**__¿Plan?, de que rayos me estás hablando-_

**-No te hagas… de cómo conquistar al Kazekage-**

-_No seas ridícula… me refería a tratar su caso…su enfermedad… él no confía en mi…_

**-Pues hay que cambiar eso-**

-¿Te molesta si te acompaño?-dijo una voz de tras de ella.

Se asustó mucho, pero pudo reconocer esa voz…

-C-claro, Kazekage-sama, y-yo ya me iba-se disputó a levantarse

-No es necesario que te vayas- la detuvo por el hombro-Además quería disculparme por la actitud de hace un rato… tú no tienes la culpa… es sólo que se me hace difícil confiar en los médicos- sonaba sincero, a lo cual la pelirrosa le sonrió.

-Kazekage-sama, sé que no nos conocemos mucho, pero le pido que-lo miró a los ojos trasmitiéndole confianza- confíe en mí… yo voy a tratarlo para que se recupere lo antes posible...-

El chico quedó anonado, realmente se veía hermosa, pero lo que más le asombró fueron sus palabras _confíe en mí_-

-Lo haré…con la condición de que me dejes de llamas Kazekage…solo Gaara…-

-Claro…Gaara-le sonrió dulcemente y extendió su mano-Es un gusto conocerte-dijo divertida

El pelirrojo contestó el saludo de manos-Lo mismo digo, Sakura-

Ambos quedaron en un silencio cómodo donde las miradas hablaban.

-Te invito a mi humilde morada, ¿te parece si comemos algo?-

-Acepto su invitación-y así ambos fueron a la casa para comer juntos…

-Así que por eso no has querido volver conmigo…-soltó al viento un pelinegro que acaba de ver aquella escena-Vaya vaya… veamos quien tiene las mejores cartas Kazekage-sama-dijo con cierta burla para después desaparecer en un 'puff'

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí con otro capi… espero y sea de su agrado. Agradezco los review y si tienen alguna duda ya saben que hacer ;)

Se despide

DuLzee22

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	5. Haciendo mi trabajo

**Aclaraciones:**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama (triste realidad =( )

"_Lo de cursiva son pensamientos"_

"**Lo de negrita, Inner de Sakura"**

**Sin más ni menos deseo les dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 5

** HACIENDO MÍ TRABAJO**

Por: DuLzee22

Se encontraba en la cocina ya con la comida lista… ¿el aperitivo?…Ramen, y es que el rubio le había insistido hasta el cansancio que preparara para la cena ese "suculento" platillo que él mismo aseguro gustaría a todos, además estaba preocupada debido a que su hermano menor no se encontraba de nuevo en casa.

_-Solo espero que este bien-_

Pudo oír cómo se abría la puerta, se dirigió rápido al recibidor para dejar ver a una pelirrosa acompañado de un pelirrojo, sonrió ante ellos.

-¿Andan en una cita o qué?-dijo divertida la rubia

La medic-nin se puso colorada-N-no, s-solo fuimos a dar un paseo-

-Temari…- reprimió Gaara.

-Gaara…-observó detenidamente al chico-estas muy pálido, ¿seguro que te sientes bien?-

-Casi lo olvido…-giró su cabeza para ver al Kage-Necesito hacerte un chequeo médico…te parece si subimos y así entre más rápido mejor.-

-Sakura, por que no mejor comen y después haces el chequeo, ambos no han comido nada desde la mañana-

La chica negó con la cabeza-Necesito que Gaara esté en ayuno, así el chequeo será más eficaz, no te preocupes no tardaremos mucho.-Sonrió para así ayudar al pelirrojo a subir, realmente se veía mal, y debía actuar lo antes posible.

_-¿Gaara?... de que me he perdido, que yo sepa ella lo llamaba Kazekage…bueno al menos ya se llevan mejor…-_Sonrió ante sus pensamientos-

-¡¡NO TARDEN, NARUTO Y SASUKE ESTAN POR LLEGAR!!-

Es cierto había olvidado que mandó a ese par a ayudar a Kankuro, pobre solo había llegado a descansar por un par de horas para luego regresar a ese tormento, como lo había llamado él. Se apresuró a poner la mesa.

* * *

El chico se sentó a la orilla de la cama, la pelirrosa había ido a su alcoba por un par de cosas, esa plática con Naruto le había servido para darse cuenta de que la kunoichi de la hoja era simpática en toda la extensión de la palabra. Y es que se había fijado en que la chica poseía unas curvas bien definidas y sus piernas torneadas no eran la excepción; además de la encantadora sonrisa y los deslumbrantes jades que le adornaban y como olvidar ese poco peculiar color de cabello, tal vez era a la primera persona que le veía ese color rosa, le acentuaba bien, realmente era una belleza de mujer.

_-Pero que rayos estoy pensando… -_

-Gaara… ¿algún médico ya tiene algún posible diagnostico de tu enfermedad?-preguntó una voz entrando a la habitación del dueño de ojos aguamarina.

Él chico asintió con la cabeza para después dirigirse al buró que se encontraba a un costado de su cama, entre los cajones sacó una carpeta y se la entregó a la chica, sus jades observaban con sumo cuidado los datos que contenía aquel documento-

-Así que anemia…-alzó su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Gaara-quiero hacerte algunas pruebas…-De su mochila sacó un par de hojas-¿Tendrás tinta y una pluma?-preguntó a lo que él joven se encaminó hasta una de las puertas de la habitación, cuando regresó traía una pluma y un bote pequeño que al parecer era tinta.

-¿Qué es lo que harás?-preguntó con voz fría y seria.

-Quiero hacerte un par de análisis para ver que tan avanzada esta tu enfermedad…las llevaré al hospital y esperaré a ver que dicen los resultados… así podré darte un diagnostico más actualizado y podré recomendarte algunos antibióticos y algunas yerbas.-

Lo miró para después proceder a sus deberes como ninja medico.

-Esto no dolerá ni un poco-le entregó una sonrisa de confianza.

* * *

Por la puerta se pudo divisar a un rubio seguido por un castaño y un moreno…

-¡¡UZUMAKI NARUTO YA ESTA AQUÍ!!-grito eufóricamente y deseoso por la cena.

-Dobe deja gritar que me pones de nervios ¬¬'…-entró con una cara de agotamiento… y como no estuvieron ayudando a Kankuro a arreglar una oficina que estaba de cabeza o mucho peor, además de ocuparse de algunas torres de documentos…estaba molido y con mucha hambre, observó como su amigo Uzumaki corría con energía hacia la cocina, bufó ¿acaso Naruto no estaba cansado?... Realmente le sorprendía las fuerzas que poseía aquel chico… en su lugar llegaría a dormir y no saber nada de nada…

En el comedor se pudo divisar que la mesa estaba puesta para 6 personas…

-Temari, podrías servir de comer de una buena vez…tengo un hambreeeee…-habló el castaño que ya se depositaba en una de las sillas con los pies en el comedor.

-¡Baka!-le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano-Para empezar no soy tu chacha, así que pide las cosas por favor… en segunda… ¡baja tus patas de la mesa imbécil, que tenemos visitas!-Miró a los shinobis con amabilidad.

Kankuro tragó en secó, Temari en realidad era una sicópata… a veces se le veía con una radiante sonrisa que contagiaba a cualquiera, pero en otras ocasiones parecía que ella fuera el mismo demonio… bufó con resignación, de todos modos que podía hacer él, si ella era su hermana no podía llegar a un puesto ambulante e intercambiarla por una chica que complaciera sus caprichos… eso era como pedir que lloviera en Suna… regresó a la realidad.

-Ya, ya… y Gaara… ¿cómo está el muy miserable?-

-Pues parece que mejor-una pícara sonrisa surcó sus labios- al parecer está muy bien acompañado…-comenzó a servir Ramen.

Sasuke se atragantó con el agua que se había servido hace un par de minutos… ¿había escuchado bien? ¿Gaara estaba muy bien acompañado? ¿Acaso se refería a Sakura?

-Tranquilo teme…-le dio algunas palmadas para que se recuperará- ¿no te alegra que Sakura-chan se la esté pasando de maravilla con Gaara?-

-Usuratonkachi-gruñó, ¿a casó el rubio era idiota o se hacía?, y es que él dedujo en doble sentido lo que la Sabaku acaba de decir… no se podía imaginar como la Haruno estaba con alguien más que no fuera él… ¡estaba furioso!

-Iré a ver a Sakura-dijo para después levantarse de la mesa.

-No te molestes Sasuke, ella está haciéndole un chequeo a Gaara… después de todo a eso ha venido… ¿no crees?-La rubia había acaba de descubrir que el Uchiha menor estaba celoso… y ella se preguntaba ¿por qué no hacerle sufrir un poquitín? Rió para sus adentros… su sexto sentido de mujer le decía que esto se iba a poner muy divertido.

-Vamos Sasuke…-sacó su primera carta a relucir-se que Sakura se embelesó con Gaara la otra vez pero no es para tanto-dijo la rubia que había terminado de servir a todos incluyendo los lugares de los que no estaban.

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría… ¿acaso sus suposiciones no eran parte de su paranoia? No eso de seguro era un error, **su **Sakura no podía ver a Gaara con otros ojos, ¿verdad?

-Que es lo que acabas de decir-preguntó con suma irritación.

Y punto a su favor… ¡Uchiha Sasuke había caído!- Pues una vez vi como Sakura acariciaba el cabello de Gaara… ¡se veía tan romántico!-

-Vaya...-interrumpió Kankuro-¿Quién diría que Gaara fuera todo un donjuán?...-se sintió orgulloso al pensar que su "hermanito" había seguido sus consejos de conquistador.

- ¿eh? ¿Qué es lo que están insinuando?...-preguntó el kitsune que ya devoraba su platillo.

-Nada Naruto…-rodó los ojos… de verdad ¿era un idiota o se hacía?... creo que ella si tenía una respuesta…Naruto era un total idiota.

_-Esto es realmente fascinante… ¿quién diría que Uchiha Sasuke estaba celoso? Este juego se está poniendo bueno…-_la rubia fue sacada de sus pensamientos por Naruto…

-Temari-chan… ¿dónde están Gaara y Sakura-chan?

Sonrió con cierta sorna…

* * *

Sacó una jeringa con una aguja fina, agarró con mucho cuidado el brazo del pelirrojo, con su dedo índice buscó la vena en donde sustraería un poco de sangre, no fue difícil de hallarla debido a la piel tan pálida que tenía el chico. Cuando finalizó su trabajo, depositó la sangre en un pequeño frasco y en la etiqueta escribió un par de palabras.

Después comenzó a escribir en las hojas y cuando finalizó miró con dulzura al pelirrojo-Confía en mí-le sonrió con ternura para así guardar aquella muestra en una pequeña cajita. –Listo, mañana a primera hora iré al hospital para dejar la muestra, mientras tanto quiero darte unas vitaminas para que no te sientas tan débil-

-No es necesario-

-Claro que lo es Gaara, sé que estas sin fuerzas solo que eres igual de orgulloso que Sasuke-

Bufó ante aquel comentario, ¿Por qué tenía que salir Sasuke en este tema?

-¿Tienes algo con Uchiha?-preguntó sin descaro a lo cual la chica solo agachó su cabeza

-Tenía algo con él…-levantó sus jades para mostrar dolor en los mismos-Pero eso ya se acabó… la verdad no quiero hablar de tema…-

Sabía que se había pasado así que decidió preguntar por otra cosa-¿Tienes hambre?-

La chica asintió-Vamos nos han de estar esperando-

Ambos salieron pero la ninja de Konoha se dirigió por segunda vez a su recamara, él solo se limitó a esperarla, no tardo mucho y ambos bajaron al comedor.

* * *

-Miren y hablando de los reyes de Roma-

La kunoichi medico y su paciente hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor donde yacía una rubia divertida, un castaño sorprendido, un rubio que comía su tercer tazón de Ramen y un moreno que estaba celoso… aunque él no lo admitiera.

-Gaara si que eres todo un Casanova…-le echó una fugaz mirada a la pelirrosa-y qué decir de esta preciosura… sí que tienes un buen gusto…picaron- le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero que mierda dices Kankuro…-soltó molesto con un leve sonrojo.

-Vamos chicos siéntense que la cena se enfría-dijo Temari para luego mirar de reojo a un Sasuke algo cabreado.

-¿Qué demonios hacías con este tipo Sakura?- gruñó Uchiha.

-Eso no te incumbe Uchiha…-se dispuso a comer.

Sasuke se levantó molesto de la mesa y se dirigió a la habitación donde se encontraba hospedado, dio un portazo que resonó por toda la casa-

-Vaya, parece que alguien esta celoso-

-¿El teme esta celoso?-

-Olvídalo Naruto…-

-Iré a hablar con él…-Sakura se levantó pero antes de que saliera del comedor una voz la interrumpió.

-Deberías esperar a que se calmara-Gaara habló pasivo-Parece que realmente está molesto… además no deberías de darle explicaciones…-

Y el pelirrojo tenía razón… ¿por qué darle explicaciones a Sasuke si ella y él ya no son nada?

-Realmente debo hablar con él…- sin más ni menos se dirigió hasta la habitación del azabache.

-Vamos Gaara… ¿cuéntanos como es que ese bombón fue a caer a tus manos?...-preguntó curioso el castaño-Sabes hasta pensé que eras gay…-

Una vena pudo visualizarse en la sien de el pelirrojo-¿Creías que era gay?... Estas más que muerto…-Arena comenzó a esparcirse por el cuerpo de Kankuro.

-Gaa-Gaara era un chiste…vamos no hablaba enserio…- se excusaba su hermano

¡¡NO QUIERO SANGRE EN LA CASA, ESTA CLARO!!-grito colerizada la rubia.

Ambos asintieron con nerviosismo.

* * *

Entró sin tocar la puerta, sabía que el azabachado no quería verla y más porqué acababa de humillarlo en público.

-Sasuke podemos hablar-

No se escuchó nada por un par de minutos hasta que por fin decidió contestar…

-¿Qué es lo que quieres, restregarme en la cara de que andas con ese imbécil?-

Suspiró realmente el chico estaba molesto-Eso no es cierto Sasuke solo hacía mi trabajo…-

-¿Tu trabajo? Pues yo que sepa tu trabajo es curarlo no entretenerlo…-

-¿Insinúas que soy una zorra?-

-Pues actúas como una…-

Sólo se percibió como su mano se estrellaba con la mejilla pálida de aquel joven.

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo estoy haciendo mi trabajo…-sus ojos comenzaban a dar indicios de que lagrimas brotarían por los jades- Además tú no tienes nada que reclamarme recuerda que quien terminó con esto fuiste tú…-

No dijo nada, ni siquiera formular ninguna frase, sabía que había lastimado a la pelirrosa… otra vez.

-Sakura yo…-La chica lo interrumpió

-¡¡TU NADA SASUKE!!-los indicios fueron certeros y la chica en cuestión de segundos estaba llorando.-Sabes no todo el mundo gira en tu entorno… no puedes hablarme como si te perteneciera…-

-Yo…lo lamento… no quiero provocar que llores… solo que me enloquece que estés con ese idiota que solo busca pasarse contigo, yo solo quiero protegerte- le dio la espalda a la chica, le era difícil expresarse, aunque esta vez dejo a un lado el orgullo y se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos.-Realmente quiero lo mejor para ti…me importas…y mucho-

Abrió desmesuradamente al escuchar la confesión de su ex… ¿había escuchado bien?... ¿El estaba arrepentido? ¿Él estaba confesándose? -Sasuke-lo miró con cierta ternura-Gracias…-deposito un tierno beso en la mejilla del azabachado para después retirarse con elegancia de aquel cuarto.

- No estuvo tan mal-posó una mano en el lugar donde fue besado, sonrió ante aquello…-Este encuentro lo he ganado yo… Kazekage-sama-Y se tiró sin preocupaciones hacia la cama para poder perderse en los brazos de Morfeo.

-Exacto has ganado esta batalla… pero no la guerra- salió de su escondite para luego desaparecer en una ráfaga de arena

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí con otro capi… se que Sasuke NO es el protagonista pero al menos quise darle un buen momento… me despido con un abrazo y agradeciéndoles sus review's…

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	6. Resultados y un plan

**Aclaraciones:**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama (triste realidad =( )

"_Lo de cursiva son pensamientos"_

"**Lo de negrita, Inner de Sakura"**

**Sin más ni menos deseo les dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

** RESULTADOS Y UN PLAN**

Por: DuLzee22

Caminaba con paso lento, no muy lejos se divisaba el hospital de la arena, habían pasado un par de días cuando entregó las muestras de sangre de su paciente y la verdad quería comenzar con el tratamiento lo antes posible, algo dentro de ella temía por la vida de aquel pelirrojo.

**-Tranquila, todo estará bien-**

_-Eso espero-_

Al entrar al hospital saludó cortésmente a la recepcionista y preguntó por los resultados de Gaara. No tardó mucho para tenerlos en sus manos, y así como entró así salió.

**-La curiosidad nos carcome, ¡debes abrir ese sobre!-**

_-Estás loca, debemos dárselo a Gaara.-_

**-Vamos, nadie tiene por que enterarse… solo será una checadita, además no le hacemos ningún mal a nadie…-**

_-Estamos violando las normas de la privacidad, ¿acaso no es mucho?_

**-Emm… déjame ver… ¡¡a quién importa!! Estamos hablando de Gaara-kun…**

Suspiró, realmente quería saber cómo se encontraba aquel chico de ojos aguamarina, pero primero estaba su profesionalismo como medic-nin, así que a aceleró el paso para llegar más rápido y entregar aquel documento, después de todo se iba a enterar, ella le atendería y le curaría… ¿o no?

* * *

-¡¡Vamos teme dime que es lo que pasó con Sakura-chan!!-gritaba un rubio a un ya irritado azabache.

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Dobe… -Estaba demasiado molesto, el kitsune llevaba preguntando lo mismo desde hace 3 horas… realmente estaba sorprendido por tanta insistencia… ¿acaso no sabía lo que era un no? Ni él mismo sabía por qué no le daba una buena golpiza para que se aplacara

Bufó resignado, aquel chico no sabía nada de la privacidad y si lo sabía, simple y sencillamente le valía…

-Quiero que Sakura regrese conmigo… quiero reconquistarla- soltó de una buena vez.

-Oh…-asimilaba algo de eso… pero realmente no sabía a ciencia cierta si de verdad regresarían...-¿Y Sakura-chan, crees que te acepte de nuevo?… digo es que no es la primera vez que se la haces…-

Era totalmente cierto, Sakura le había aguantado muchas, realmente demasiadas…

**FLASHBACK**

Una pelirrosa se encontraba sentada a la orilla de un lago, su cara mostraba señales de tristeza y desilusión, llevaba más de 3 horas esperando a su novio, el cual no mostraba señales de vida en aquel lugar acordado, y es que cumplían 3 meses de estar juntos, el joven le había jurado que ese día saldrían juntos y se la pasarían de maravilla, pero tal juramento fue en vano ya que no había muestras de su presencia.

Se paró con decisión de marcharse, hasta que una voz la detuvo.-Sakura…-

-Veo que te has acordado de nuestra cita…-estaba molesta nunca había esperado por nadie y mucho menos por un hombre a excepción de Kakashi.

-Estaba muy ocupado… vamos todavía puedo reponer el tiempo-se acercó a la chica dándole un casto beso-

-Está bien…- Se resignó, y es que quería tanto a ese azabachado que no podía negarse a sus ¿disculpas?, bueno era algo parecido a eso, o al menos eso quería creer.

* * *

28 de marzo

Se encontraba afuera de su casa, sus amigos estaban celebrando su cumpleaños, ¿entonces qué rayos hacía afuera?...

**-Se ha olvidado de nuestro cumpleaños…-**

-_Tal vez este de misión-_

_**-**_**Sabes muy bien que Tsunade no le encomendó ninguna misión por ser hoy un día tan especial…-**

Bufó, de hecho nadie cercano a ella andaba de misión debido a aquella fiesta…

-Sakura-chan, ¿sucede algo?-su amigo se sentó junto a ella sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-No sucede nada Naruto, es solo que quise salir a respirar un rato- se levantó rápidamente pero su amigo captó la triste tonalidad de su voz.

-Es por el teme ¿verdad?- le sonrió a su amiga- ya me he encargado de eso-señaló a hacia el frente, se pudo ver a lo lejos la figura de dos personas… era una réplica de Naruto, que traía cargado a alguien como un bulto sobre su hombro… esperen no será que…

-¡Bájame, Usuratonkachi!- gritaba furioso todavía encima de su compañero.

Cuando quedaron a solo pocos centímetros de los espectadores, el kitsune soltó bruscamente a su víctima y desapareció en un 'puf'.

-¿Sa-Sasuke-kun?-sollozó y fijó su mirada en la de su novio.

**-Imbécil….-**

-Sakura… puedo explicarte…-no pudo continuar porque al mirarla vio como sobre su mejilla resbalaban lagrimas, prefirió permanecer callado.

-¿E-explicarme que s-se te olvido que hoy cumplo años?-paró de llorar y le entregó una sonrisa amarga a su debatiente-No importa… de todos modos se torna molesto dar explicaciones…-se dio media vuelta y entró a su casa azotando la puerta.

Se quedó atónito ante aquel acto, por inercia y sentido fue en busca de la pelirrosa dejando a un Naruto que lo maldecía por hacer sufrir a su amiga.

**-Realmente es un imbécil…perdón me quedo corta es un hijo de…-**

_-¿Quieres callarte? No quiero saber nada de él…-_

-Sakura…- se acercó a la cumpleañera- Realmente lo siento… pero puedo explicarlo…estaba ocupado…-

-siempre ocupado… ok es una buena explicación-rió sarcásticamente- Pues no me importa… quieres dejarme sola por favor…-

-Lamento quedarte mal… pero te lo recompensaré… lo prometo- se acercó y agarró sensualmente la cintura de su acompañante dándole un beso en su cuello…

**-Realmente te sabe manipular…-**

_-Ni que lo digas…-_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Suspiró, necesitaba ayuda y quebrantaría su orgullo por el amor de cierta kunoichi…-Naruto…-Sonaba seguro- quiero que me ayudes a que Sakura regrese conmigo…-

-¡¡¿¿Me estás hablando enserio teme??!!-

-Hmmp-

-¡¡Esta bien, te ayudare con Sakura-chan!!-saltó emocionado como lo hace un niño chiquito, pero de repente su humor se tornó serio-solo te advierto que si le haces otra vez daño… yo mismo te patearé el trasero…-

Uchiha solo bufó y sonrió de manera arrogante- Eso quisieras, Usuratonkachi… ¿cuál es el plan?-

Uzumaki sonrió de manera maliciosa.

* * *

Llegó a la casa en un tiempo record, y subió de prisa las escaleras…

-¿Gaara?- tocó un par de veces la puerta, y alguien dijo adentro dijo adelante.

Estaba recostado sobre la cama, lucía extremadamente pálido y sus ojeras se remarcaban más, se veía muy cansado y abatido, la pelirrosa sintió un enojo al no poder hacer nada…

-Ya están tus resultados… no quise abrirlos hasta que estuvieras presente- se había encariñado con aquel chico, y es que aunque era poco comunicativo, serio y en ocasiones frio, la escuchaba y la aconsejaba… se había convertido en alguien importante para ella. Se los entregó y se sentó en el borde de la cama…

El chico abrió muy despacio el sobre y desdoblo la hoja, su mirada recorría con cierta tranquilidad aquel papel, eso provocó más nerviosismo por parte de la ojijade

-¿Y bien?- preguntó muy curiosa…

-Dale un vistazo por ti misma-le entregó el papel, la chica miró atentamente cada detalle, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente- N-no puede ser….

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí con otro capi…espero y no me maten por la tardanza y por lo corto…la verdad no estoy muy convencida pero es que tengo demasiada tarea y la inspiración no ha estado muy bien que digamos… pero bueno... prometo que el siguiente capítulo será mucho mejor que este…

Se despide

DuLzee22

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	7. Esperanza

**Aclaraciones:**Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama (triste realidad =( )

"_Lo de cursiva son pensamientos"_

"**Lo de negrita, Inner de Sakura"**

**Sin más ni menos les dejo con esta historia.**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

**ESPERANZA**

POR: DuLzee22

Se encontraba en el balcón de aquella habitación, la tarde moría para dar paso a la oscura noche, ese acto le hizo imaginar lo mismo con su paciente, negó levemente con la cabeza para desechar esa idea de su mente.

_-Esto es realmente malo…-_

**-Vamos… no te desanimes… podemos curarlo… recuerda que fuimos entrenadas por Tsunade además de que eres la mejor medic-nin de Konoha…**

Sonrió ante ese comentario, en verdad estaba demasiado preocupada, no sabía la razón pero cuando estaba con aquel pelirrojo se sentía muy bien, era una sensación diferente a la a que sentía por Sasuke, debido a eso quería que Gaara se recuperara, aunque sabía que esa situación esta difícil…

_-Difícil…-_

**-Pero no imposible…-**

Un par de golpes interrumpieron sus cavilaciones…-pase-

Se pudo observar como una joven rubia mostraba cara de preocupación y de miedo, entró y sin más ni menos se sentó a lado de la pelirrosa, el silencio era abrumador, la Haruno no sabía que decirle, la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, claro que había pensado en un tratamiento, pero había riesgos…

-Temari yo…- fue interrumpida por la aludida…

-Por favor…-tenía la cabeza agachada- dime que esto es un error…-sus palabras eran sinónimo de nostalgia-… dime que harás algo para que Gaara esté bien…- su voz se quebró- ¡¡DIME QUE TODO SALDRÁ BIEN!!- la de la arena soltó a llorar, la pelirrosa la abrazó con cariño demostrándole su apoyo incondicional

-Temari-chan…-la rubia se detuvo y la observó detenidamente, su expresión mostraba inquietud pero había algo más…. Esos jades decían algo más…. Brillaban de esperanza…- se que si te digo que todo está bien te mentiría…-su vista se posó en el paisaje que admiraba antes de que la Sabaku la interrumpiera…- se que si te digo que Gaara está bien te engañaría…-regresó su mirada a la chica-pero sabes algo…-embozó una sonrisa que trasmitía seguridad- yo te prometo…no, yo te juro que curaré a Gaara, no importa que tantas noches deba pasar en vela, haré hasta lo imposible si es necesario… no nos daremos por vencidos así de fácil…tú crees que ese pelirrojo cabeza dura se dejará vencer?-ambas rieron por ese comentario- ¡¡PUES NO!! ¡¡Estamos hablando del Kage de la arena!! ¡¡Los grandes no se rinden así como así!!-de un salto se levantó de su cama para invitar a su acompañante a que la imitara-¡Asi que vamos, que tenemos mucho por hacer!

-Sakura... gracias…-La rubia se levantó decidida a todo.

-Temari…-la kunoichi de la hoja captó su atención-Solo recuerda que lo último que muere es la esperanza- le sonrió y con esto salió de la habitación…

-La esperanza…-mostró una cálida sonrisa para así salir de la habitación de la pelirrosa

* * *

-No lo hare…- dijo sin preámbulos cruzándose de brazos- dije que ayudaras, más no que me hicieras humillarme…-estaba dispuesto a irse cuando escucho chillar a su amigo.

-¡¡TEME!!-se abalanzó sobre él pelinegro quedando encima de este-¡¡TU DIJISTE QUE HARÍAS CUALQUIER COSA POR SAKURA-CHAN…ASI QUE TE AGUANTAS!!-

Una vena surcó su sien, ¿acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Naruto le había dado una orden? Gruñó, cosa que el rubio no paso de desapercibido.

-Te-teme…-se levantó de un brinco.

-Usuratonkachi… ¿acaso me estás dando una orden?- estaba dispuesto a darle una paliza al rubio

-N-no… e-es s-solo que quiero a-ayudarte con Sakura-chan-se excusó

-Hmmp… no lo haré-

-Sasuke, sabes que ya se aproxima el cumpleaños de Sakura… ¡es un buen regalo!-animo el kitsune

Bufó, no quería humillarse pero realmente quería a la pelirrosa, qué más daba…-Hmmp… está bien-

Sonrió de oreja a oreja al convencer a su querido amigo-¡ASI SE HABLA, DATEBAYYO'!!-

-Regresemos, si no Sakura nos castrara…-sentenció Uchiha para sí retornar a la casa de los Sabaku

-¡¡ANDANDO, DATEBAYYO'!!-

* * *

-Puedo pasar-preguntó adentrándose a la habitación

-Ya estas adentro-escupió seco y cortante el pelirrojo.

Suspiró estaba triste al ver que el Sabaku tenía en mente no seguir el tratamiento, ella estaba ahí para convencerlo que se retractara…-He venido a hablar sobre…-fue interrumpido por el chico

-Ya te dije que no… no tiene caso ilusionarse… tu como medico ninja lo deberías saber mejor que nadie…-

Ignoró ese comentario- Existe la esperanza…Gaara ¿tú sabes que es la esperanza?- se sentó al borde de la cama para así poder contemplar a los ojos al Kage.

Meditó, había escuchado algo de eso una vez…- ¿vienes a darme clases de ética?-rió con ironía

-¿Sabes?... la esperanza es una virtud…-observó como el pelirrojo se cruzaba de brazos…-es la confianza y la certeza de que algo saldrá bien o será realizado con éxito… -

-Yo no poseo esa virtud y no me interesa tenerla… pierdes tu tiempo-

Rió por el comentario del chico-Esa virtud no se tiene así porque si… las personas que la poseen han pasado por cosas muy duras… sin duda alguna también se tiene que querer tenerla…Dime Gaara, ¿has deseado tanto algo que parece imposible pero aun así tú sigues luchando por aquello?

Aquello dicho por la ojijade lo tomo por sorpresa, claro que había luchado por algo, ganarse la confianza de Suna y el puesto de Kage habían sido una de sus metas cumplidas pero fueron difíciles de conseguir… ¿acaso él había tenido la esperanza en sus manos?

-El que calla otorga Gaara…-

Observó a la chica deteniéndose en aquellos jades que motivaban confianza…-Y tú que sabes de la esperanza… ¿acaso la has poseído?

Sonrió ante eso.

-Piensa que la esperanza es una planta, si tú viertes agua constantemente en ella y la cuidas como si la añoraras tanto, la planta crecerá hermosa y dará frutos, pero si tú haces todo lo contrario, la abandonas a su suerte… esta se secara y morirá sin que tú sepas que fruto pudo darte… así es la esperanza… confía y no la abandones que está te dará frutos…-

Meditó las palabras dichas por la chica, formuló una pregunta y la soltó…-Y no te has puesto a pensar que existen larvas e insectos que quieran matar a la planta… ¿Qué podría a hacer el dueño?

-Es cierto… no falta quien quiera hacer daño… pero quien se aferra a algo no lo deja nunca…si ese cultivador se aferra a la esperanza tal vez habrá dificultades… pero nadie lo vencerá por que ama tanto ese sueño que no dejara que nadie le arrebate la esperanza… Gaara aférrate a la esperanza… aférrate a la vida… que yo te apoyare…-dicho esto tomó la mano del pelirrojo y lo miró a los ojos como tratando de transmitirle confianza y valor para afrontar esa dura prueba.

De cierta manera las palabras de la pelirrosa lo confortaron tanto que no pudo dejar escapar una sonrisa, se sentía también a lado de esa chica que en ocasiones podía a llegar a ser molesta y terca, muy terca pero que a pesar de eso poseía algo que lo cautivaba y no solamente a él, de eso estaba seguro, que esa mujer de cabellos rosados robaba el sueño a muchos chicos…

-¿No te cansas de ser tan terca?-

-Lo tomare como un "si quiero seguir el tratamiento"- se burló la chica.

-Con una sola condición… tú serás la cultivadora de mi esperanza…-

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante aquella proposición, aunque le maravillaba aquella tentadora oferta…

-y-yo…-tartamudeó la chica ante la mirada profunda del pelirrojo…

Embozó una sonrisa arrogante- lo tomare como un "por supuesto Gaara"-

-Tonto…-

**-Ser testaruda tiene sus ventajas ¿no crees?**

-¿Entonces cuando comenzamos Sa-ku-ra…?

Aquello le sonó como a Sasuke… suspiró con sentimiento- Mañana mismo Gaara-kun…

* * *

Hola!

Sé que me quieren matar, pero últimamente he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, y más con la mudanza de que tuve…. Pero la verdad ya había tenido el capitulo a la mitad desde hace mucho, solo que lo termine hace unas horas…

Me disculpo de ante mano y les deseo éxito en todo!

DuLzee22


	8. Invitación e interpretaciones

Le había hablado de esperanza, le había puesto ejemplos, le había demostrado que si existe.

Se dirigió a su habitación, ella normalmente se la pasaba más tiempo ahí y en el hospital, leyendo libros sobre botánica y sobre cosas de su enfermedad. Debía admitir que ya era necesidad verla, y es que su presencia le era gratificante y le llenaba. Apresurado llego y las ganas le ganaron a la educación pues paso sin tocar, para su desgracia no le gusto nada lo que vio.

El azabachado estaba observando a la Haruno mientras esta leía un libro.

¿Qué lo trae por aquí Kazekage? — el tono de burla de Sasuke se dio a relucir— ¿No debería estar reposando? Se ve muy acabado—

Eso no es de tu incumbencia Uchiha, en todo caso el que no debería estar aquí serías tú— mostró serenidad ante todo

¿Y por qué no? Estoy aquí por si se le ofrece algo a **mi** querida Sakura—remarcó el chico

La kunoichi se sorprendió ante lo dicho que alzó la vista, se podía observar que estaba apenada. Gaara al ver que esta no decía nada decidió retirarse para no evidenciar sus celos.

—_Maldito Uchiha_—

Sakura reaccionó — Sasuke, por favor no confundas las cosas. Estamos de misión y de preferencia me encantaría que me dejaras trabajar, no quiero que Gaara mal interprete—

¿A caso lo estaba negando? —Hmmp… ¿y como porque tendría que importarnos lo que dijera **ese**? — ¿De cuándo acá Sakura lo 'rechazaba'? — Además como mencionaste, estamos de misión, demuestra respeto hacia el Kage de Suna, ¿donde quedo la formalidad? —

—**Sasuke es un payaso…**—

Aquel chico se estaba poniendo pesado, había olvidado su situación con él debido a que se pasaba la mayoría del día estudiando el caso de Kage y atendiendo cosas en el Hospital.

—Sal de mi habitación… —le ordenó si más a lo que el chico le refutó

—No se te olvide quien es él… y tu lugar aquí— sin más ni menos el chico se retiro.

—**Ay sí, mucho miedo...** —

Ni ella misma sabía qué hacer, últimamente ya no le tomaba importancia a lo que le dijera el pelinegro, estaba tan consumida por lo de Gaara que ya hasta pasaba en alto todo… incluso que su cumpleaños se avecinaba.

Suspiró para sus adentros y continúo con lo suyo. Había descubiertos algunas cosas raras entorno a la enfermedad de su paciente.

—_Sera mejor que hable con Temari…_—

¿Y ahora que traes tú? —

No es de tu incumbencia…—

Vaya que hoy estas insoportable Gaara, ¿a caso algo con pasado con Sakura? —

Prestó a tención a lo que dijo su hermana

—No veo el por qué tendría que pasar algo con Haruno-san…—

La rubia soltó la carcajada— ¡OH VAMOS! Claro que algo pasa, ese "Haruno-san" ya no está incluido en tu vocabulario desde hace un tiempo… a menos que te hayas disgustado con ella…—

Últimamente Sabaku No Temari estaba más pendiente de su hermano menor, de los gestos que tenía ante la presencia de Sakura, las miradas que le dirigía y aunque Gaara trataba de permanecer serio como siempre por alguna razón descuidaba algún detalle, aunque este fuera mínimo.

—No molestes…—

—¡QUE HUMORCITO!... por cierto Matsuri vendrá a cenar hoy, la pobre ha preguntado por ti desde que llego de misión—

Matsuri había sido la alumna de Gaara hasta que este se convirtió en Kazekage, siempre había tenido admiración por Gaara hasta cierto punto de que comenzó a prestarle más atención de la que se da a un simple sensei. Esta había estado en una misión que se había prolongado y lo primero que hizo fue preguntar por el Kage, hasta había dicho a Kankuro que los visitaría para la cena.

—Como gustes…—

—¡QUE GENIO! — LA kunoichi de Suna se fue maldiciendo el carácter de su hermano hacia la cocina.

Gaara se preguntaba, ¿Por qué demonios tenía esas sensaciones de enojo al ver a Sasuke Uchiha cerca de Sakura Haruno? Se supone que él tenía una cordura difícil de corromper. Salió de la residencia Sabaku, con el fin de despejar su mente.

Para la noche Naruto y Kankuro ya estaban bien puestos en sus asientos listos para la cena.

—Temari-chan, ¿ya está listo el ramen? ¡Muero de hambreeeeeeeeee! —

—Naruto, a veces me pregunto si no te cansas de comer siempre lo mismo— la mueca de Kankuro fue de pena al pensar que cenarían Ramen… otra vez

—Lo siento Naruto pero esta vez el menú es distinto, tenemos una invitada hoy— se apresuró la rubia— Por cierto, ¿dónde está Sasuke y Gaara?

—El teme está en su habitación…—

—Avísale que baje y a Sakura también. — Ordenó la chica.

El kitsune hizo una mueca de disgusto pero atendió al mandato.

— ¡SAKURAAAAA-CHAAAAAN! La cena ya esta lista— La efusividad de Naruto hizo saltar a la pobre chica.

—¡DEMONIOS, NARUTO! ¡Podrías hacer menos escándalo! — Cerró el libro que leía y le metió un buen golpe a su amigo

—Lo siento Sakura-chan, es solo que no te he visto en todo el día hoy—se defendió el chico

Sakura le sonrió a su amigo y lo abrazo. —Andando baka que muero de hambre.

—neeh, Sakura-chan! DATEBAYYO! —

—**a veces no entiendo porque Naruto es tan efusivo… eso da miedo en ocasiones…**—

—_Ni que lo digas…_—

—Sakura-chan, hay que avisarle al teme…—Naruto tenía ciertas intenciones —Porque no vas tú y yo ayudaré a Temari-chan con la mesa—

—**¿De cuándo acá tan caballeroso este mocoso?** —

—Está bien yo le aviso— dijo con cierto deje de pereza, había recordado el incidente de la mañana y la verdad no tenía ganas de discutir con el portador del Sharingan.

Bajo las escaleras y se dirigió con pasos cortos hacia la habitación del Uchiha

—**Tranquila, solo le dirás lo de la cena**—

—_Lo sé, pero en realidad no tengo ganas ni de verlo…_—

—**¿Tan rápido se te murió el amor?**

No presto atención al último comentario de su Inner, tocó la puerta 3 veces… no se escucho nada. Lo siguiente que hizo fue entrar, si Sasuke le reclamaba algo su escusa perfecta sería que nadie le respondía, al fin y al cabo esa era la verdad.

—Sasuke…— entro con sigiló tratando de no hacer ruido, camino hacia la ventana, el aire soplaba y se sentía una brisa agradable.

Luego sus orbes se dirigieron hacia el bulto que yacía en una de las camas. Se acercó por pura inercia y pudo contemplarlo a solo unos pasos de la cama.

Sus facciones eran tan finas y estaban relajadas. Se acercó otro paso. Admiro su cabello azabache, se veía sedoso. Otro paso más. Su piel blanca y por lo visto suave.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba acariciando una de sus mejillas.

—**¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?** —

Tragó en seco.

Alejo sus manos y se incorporó despacio tratando de no levantarlo de golpe. Luego comenzó a moverlo despacio.

—Sasuke… ya está la cena—siguió moviéndolo—Sasuke…— no respondía…

Se acercó completamente y para sacudirlo con ambas manos cuando este la jalo hacia él y la beso.

Se dejo llevar. Pasó una de sus manos por el cabello del Uchiha, sintió sus sedosos mechones. La otra comenzó acariciar el pecho del chico, estaba tan tonificado, como siempre lo había tenido.

Mientras él, la agarro de la cintura y la apretó contra sí.

—**Pero que demonios…**—

Sakura se alejó de golpe de Sasuke. Con las mejillas encendidas trató de disculparse, pero de su boca no salía ni una sola palabra.

—¿Acaso te comió la lengua el ratón, SA-KU-RA? —se acercó para retomar lo que habían dejado de lado.

—**¡REACCIONA!** —

La ojijade se alejo, se relajo y sin más ni menos se incorporó.

—La cena esta lista, ya es hora de que salgamos. No quiero mal interpretaciones— se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de inmediato, seguida por el chico.

Este traía una cara de satisfacción.

Ya en el comedor se dejo ver a todos, incluido el pelirrojo.

Le dirigió una mirada a la pelirrosa y luego al pelinegro, el cual sonreía con altanería.

—¡Y vaya, que sorpresa! —Naruto tan efusivo—¿No me digas que has regresado con el teme, Sakura-chan? —

La chica se puso nerviosa, todas las miradas se posaron en ella, cuando iba a defenderse se escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta.

—Yo voy— dijo Temari.

Los segundos parecían eternos e incómodos.

—Haruno-san, ¿no piensa sentarse? —Esa voz fría del Kage se hizo mostrar.

—**¿HARUNO-SAN?** —

Ella solo obedeció y se sentó a un lado del pelirrojo.

—¡GAAAAAAARAAAAA-KUUUN!— La invitada hizo acto de presencia abrazando al enfermo. Este ni se inmuto.

—**¿Y está?** —

—Matsuri. Cuanto tiempo sin verte. —

—Lo mismo digo Gaara-kun, te he extrañado tanto. —

Sakura se sintió incomoda. Nunca había visto que alguien abrazara a Gaara, ni siquiera Temari.

—_Que niña más odiosa…_—

—**¿Celos?** —

—_Que va…_—

Matsuri se colocó a un lado del Kage, sonriéndole solo a él.

Temari observó los gestos de la kunoichi de la Hoja, sonrió para sus adentros, sabía que Sakura está celosa. La cena iba a ser más interesante de lo que ella había imaginado.


End file.
